People often receive one or more non-financial benefits through an employer. For instance, many people receive (or purchase) various types of insurance through their employer. For example, an employee may receive medical insurance and/or life insurance through their employer. In some examples, the employer and employee may share the cost of the insurance, while in other examples the employer or employee may bear the cost of the insurance.
Although an employee may receive medical and/or life insurance, the employee may desire to have additional coverage and, in some cases, may elect to obtain supplemental or secondary insurance. This supplemental or secondary insurance may, in some arrangements, be offered to the employee by the employer (e.g., as an additional benefit). The employee and/or employer may share the cost or one party may bear the cost of the supplemental or secondary insurance.
However, while employees may obtain supplemental or secondary insurance, many employees do not take advantage of the benefits of supplemental or secondary insurance. For instance, employees who receive a medical service may submit a claim to the primary insurance provider and might not submit any claim to the supplemental or secondary insurance provider. These employees may be losing out on valuable benefits. Accordingly, it may be desirable to find ways to raise awareness about these benefits.